Tarta peligrosa
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto celebra rodeado de sus amigos.


Como debería ser, me puse a escribir una pequeña historia para el cumpleaños de nuestro adorado Sakamoto y la culpa de todo la tiene _Frany Fanny Tsuki_ xD que me etiquetó en una hermosa imagen y no pude evitar escribir sobre ello ^^

Espero que os guste

* * *

 **Tarta peligrosa**

La fecha había llegado nuevamente, el calendario colgado en la pared marcaba el quince de noviembre, día que estaba señalado en un rojo brillante. No se trataba de una fecha para la entrega de algún paquete y menos aún del día de pago para la tripulación.

El día era menos especial que eso, se trataba del cumpleaños del capitán del Kaientai, Bakamoto Tatsuma, o así era conocido por muchos. Probablemente fue cierto yato quien le puso ese mote, pero nunca lo admitiría en la cara del hombre, no por miedo, por pereza de explicar sus razones bastante obvias.

Pero es que el capitán era demasiado despistado y eso metía a todos casi a diario en problemas. Más de una vez perdieron un pedido por culpa de la actitud estúpida y despreocupada de Sakamoto, pero aun así todos le seguían sin dudarlo.

Era un líder al que no podían ni querían perder de vista, a pesar de que lo dejaban en medio del océano a menudo para que aprendiese la lección, pero con cariño, al igual que una familia regaña a un ser querido.

Por eso mismo todos estaban de acuerdo, debían preparar algo para el hombre de risa extraña, para aquel que defendía a todo aquel que no podía, para la única persona que se había ganado el afecto de todos.

Mutsu pensó en lo que le podría gustar a Sakamoto como regalo de cumpleaños, pero de alguna manera sentía que no se le ocurría nada que pudiese gustarle al hombre. Él tenía dinero para poder conseguir todo lo que quisiese y desde hacía un par de años que no visitaba el bar Smile donde trabajaba Oryou. La mujer yato se estaba quedando sin ideas y sentía su orgullo herido al no ser capaz de pensar en un regalo decente para Sakamoto, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

\- Si te quedas pensando tanto en él, te volverás igual de idiota - se burló la anciana del Kaientai

Mutsu se asustó pues no la escuchó entrar, pero sabía que ella quería ayudar, aunque siempre intentaba ponerla en ridículo diciendo cosas extrañas sobre Sakamoto y ella.

\- No se me ocurre nada que pueda regalarle a Sakamoto - explicó Mutsu

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que él querría - añadió la anciana

Mutsu estaba tan acostumbrada a sus comentarios, que se podía imaginar a lo que la anciana se refería, seguro que nuevamente le tiraría indirectas de que la tensión entre ambos debía resolverse en una cama.

\- No pienso acostarme con él - regañó la yato

La anciana sonrió, con esa sonrisa que demostraba que había ganado la batalla.

\- Yo me refería a que invites a sus amigos como una sorpresa, pero tu imaginación no es nada mala - se burló la anciana

El rostro de la chica se volvió igual de rojo que su bufanda. Nunca era bueno discutir con la abuela del Kaientai o solo podría salir perdiendo.

\- Iré a llamar a sus amigos - informó Mutsu mientras abandonaba la habitación

\- ¡Si te decides por tu idea, quiero saber todos los detalles sucios! - gritó la anciana por los pasillos, logrando que Mutsu se sonrojase todavía más

Mutsu logró localizar a los tres Joui restantes y después de insistir y acabar amenazando a un par de ellos, los tres prometieron presentarse esa misma noche en el Kaientai para celebrar con su amigo. Todo estaba marchando perfectamente.

El resto de la tarde, se la pasó ayudando a hacer la tarta de cumpleaños para el Sakamoto, a pesar de que ella no era muy buena en la cocina, se esforzó para preparar algo que pudiese gustarle al chico.

La hora acordada llegó y mientras algunas personas intentaban distraer a Sakamoto, Mutsu salió a recibir a los tres chicos.

\- Me alegra que hayáis venido a ver a Sakamoto - explicó Mutsu

\- Nos obligaste a venir - gruñó Takasugi sin ganas de tener que ver al loco de su compañero

\- Siempre es bueno ver a Sakamoto - añadió Katsura con una sonrisa

\- No te olvides de pagarme, prometiste leche de fresa y no me iré sin ella - reclamó Gintoki

Eso eran buenos amigos y lo demás tonterías. Pero Mutsu sabía lo mucho que significaban para Sakamoto, así que lo dejó estar.

A las ocho en punto, apagaron las luces de la nave, para que Sakamoto no tuviese una idea de lo que sucedía y mientras Mutsu fue a por la tarta, los Joui se reunieron con su amigo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sakamoto - felicitó Katsura mientras le entregaba una banda que ponía "Feliz AHAHA cumpleaños" y el típico sombrero de cumpleaños

Takasugi le entregó de malas maneras una caja con munición para su pistola, demostrando que no le gustaba la celebración. Y por último, Gintoki le entregó una caja con chocolates, pero parecía decepcionado al tener que separarse de ellos.

\- No me olvidaré de que me debes leche de fresa por obligarme a venir a tu fiesta - dijo Gintoki confundiendo a su amigo

Sakamoto estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros, ya comenzaba a creer que todos se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños y llevaba todo el día bastante desanimado, pero verlos lo alegró bastante, solo faltaba alguien importante.

\- ¿Y Mutsu? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- ¿No podéis estar dos minutos separados? - preguntó Gintoki burlándose

\- Eso es porque tenéis envidia de nuestra relación amorosa - dijo Sakamoto de manera orgullosa

Lo que ninguno de los Joui sabía, es que tal relación amorosa no existía. Todavía.

\- ¿Así que estamos en una relación amorosa? Es bueno enterarme - añadió Mutsu mientras lo observaba con mirada fría

Sakamoto tragó saliva. Podía ver su propia muerte.

Mutsu sostuvo la tarta en sus manos por unos segundos, intentando respirar tranquila y no echar todo a perder, por lo que ignoró aquel comentario.

\- Esta tarta es mi regalo, ayudé a hacerla - explicó la yato

Sakamoto tuvo miedo, Mutsu era realmente mala en la cocina, pero ya que se había esforzado, quería probarla.

Con un poco de miedo, tomó una cuchara y probó un poco de la tarta que la mujer seguía sosteniendo.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al notar que realmente sabía bien y no estaba envenenada.

\- No pensaba que fueses capaz de hacer algo comestible AHAHA – comenzó a reír Sakamoto, sin notar que acababa de cavar su propia tumba, nuevamente

Esta vez nada le impidió a Mutsu estampar la tarta en la cara del idiota que la acababa de menospreciar.

Los Joui ni se sorprendieron, eso ya era costumbre entre ambos, para ellos era como si se estuviesen demostrando su amor de aquella forma tan bizarra.

Al final las risas de Sakamoto lograron relajar el ambiente y a pesar de que se habían quedado sin tarta, todos pasaron un buen rato. El deseo que Sakamoto no había alcanzado a pedir se había cumplido igualmente, ser feliz junto a sus personas importantes.

Más tarde en la madrugada, cuando la mayoría estaba fuera de combate debido a la bebida, Mutsu salió a la cubierta a tomar el aire, para su sorpresa Sakamoto la siguió.

\- Hoy fue un buen día, gracias - agradeció el hombre

\- Pero acabé arruinando mi regalo - se quejó la yato

\- Eso fue culpa mía, así que no te preocupes - explicó el mayor

Entonces Mutsu recordó las palabras de la anciana, sería vergonzoso y querría morirse, pero le daría el gusto al chico. Tomándolo de la chaqueta para obligarlo a bajarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla, apenas fue un roce, pero para Sakamoto fue el mejor regalo de todos.

El chico se sonrojó y se quedó sin palabras.

\- Si llego a saber que así te podría obligar a callarte, lo hubiese hecho antes - añadió Mutsu intentando romper el incómodo silencio

Sakamoto sabía que su cumpleaños ya había pasado hacía unas horas, pero aun así se animó a probar su suerte nuevamente. Lentamente se acercó a Mutsu, con miedo de ser golpeado y dispuesto a juntar sus labios, esta vez en los labios, pero cuando sólo faltaba un centímetro para besarla, ella habló.

\- Si quieres otro beso, deberás esperar hasta tu próximo cumpleaños - añadió ella

Definitivamente ese era su castigo por lo de la mentira sobre su relación amorosa.

Sakamoto ignoró aquel comentario y besó a Mutsu igualmente, aceptaría gustoso uno o dos golpes si a cambio podía besar a la chica. Para su sorpresa ella no lo golpeó y parecía disfrutar bastante del beso. Ambos salían ganando.

Fue un muy buen cumpleaños.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y esta vez no hubo final triste xD


End file.
